Cowardice
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Hidup tetap berjalan, tidak ada gunanya meratapi kegagalan. Setiap kegagalan adalah kesempatan untuk bertambah tangguh. AU,OOC, mind to RnR?


Fict-nya tentang Ishida, jadi Ishida PoV lho readers tercintah,

OOC, AU, abal, minim dialog ( tanpa dialog sih sebenernya -_-" ), dll, RnR please!

**.  
><strong>

**Cowardice**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

**.**

Kehidupanku datar hingga saat itu. Saat dia datang dalam hati tanpa aku sadari. Rasa yang muncul setelah setahun aku berada di tempat ini. Karena suatu hal, harapan akan rasa itu lenyap seketika. Semua orang bilang belum terlambat sebelum dia menapaki pernikahan. Kalimat yang memperjelas harapan palsu yang aku dapatkan. Dia, Inoue Orihime, seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku sejak setahun lalu itu sudah menikah, bahkan ia sudah memiliki buah hati. Pertama mendengar aku tidak percaya, pada usia masih belasan tidak mungkin ada remaja menikah atau malah punya anak. Tapi seberapapun penyangkalan yang aku berikan tetap saja kenyataan adalah kenyataan.

.

Aku berusaha menghindarinya, berusaha melenyapkan dirinya dari dalam kepala ini. Kupikir semakin jarang kami bertemu akan makin cepat bagiku untuk melupakannya. Namun, tidak semudah yang kukira. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa dijauhi olehku. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku merasa jijik padanya karena mengetahui bahwa ia sudah memiliki anak pada usia belia. Sebab aku tahu Inoue sengaja menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari aku dan teman-temannya. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti sepanjang semester agar tidak ada yang tahu masa kehamilannya. Ya, aku tahu, karena tahu inilah aku makin sulit menghindarinya yang berarti makin sulit melupakannya.

.

Seiring berjalan waktu, aku sedikit berhasil. Menggeser posisinya menjadi teman membutuhkan selang waktu setahun. Tampaknya sangat mustahil untuk benar-benar melupakan dan menghapusnya dari ingatan. Kehidupanku kembali datar, kehidupan yang entah mengapa kadang kurindukan, kadang menjemukan. Kuliah terasa kembali stabil. Pikiran kembali terisi hanya oleh beban tugas,evaluasi dan lainnya. Satu semester cukup menyenangkan, tertawa lepas tanpa ada yang dipikirkan. Melepas topeng jaga image selama enam bulan tidak pernah senyaman ini. Hingga hari itu tiba.

.

Gadis itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Satu tingkat dibawahku. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi siapa peduli? Dia hanyalah satu dari ratusan gadis yang berhasil masuk ke tempat ini.

.

Peristiwa ini berawal dari pengerjaan proyek berkelompok. Entah takdir atau kutukan aku, dia dan beberapa orang lainnya dalam satu kelompok. Dari situ aku mulai memahami sedikit demi sedikit mengenai Kuchiki Rukia. Ia seorang aktivis hebat, mampu mempertahankan prestasi akademik dan organisasinya.

.

Aku mencoba memberinya perhatian lebih, sekedar memuaskan kekosongan hatiku. Yang tanpa disangka ia merespon, cukup mengagetkanku. Kuchiki memiliki daya tarik berbeda pada dirinya. Namun perasaan itu tidak pernah tumbuh. Aku melihatnya seperti adikku. Memberi perhatian selayaknya kakak pada adiknya.

.

Semakin lama, aku sadar akan perasaanku. Aku bukan melihat Kuchiki sebagai adik tapi sebagai pengganti inoue. Saat aku menyadarinya, saat itu pula hidupku kembali labil. Entah mengapa lidah ini tercekat tiap bertemu dengannya. Pikiranku terus berpencar kemana-mana.

.

Mungkin aku juga berusaha melawan perasaan ini, trauma kegagalan atas Inoue masih menghantui. Aku masih belum ingin merasakan sakit hati lagi. Darimana ide ini aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mulai membuat sedikit jarak dengannya. Kuchiki mungkin bisa merasakan sedikit jarak itu. Dia juga berusaha menghindar dariku. Baguslah, pikirku tidak ada yang bakal terluka.

.

Lambat laun bukan menghilang, Kuchiki malah selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Saat pikiran ini sudah jenuh, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakuinya. Ya, aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kuchiki. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku kembali menghapus jarak itu, kembali memberi perhatian lebih demi menyalurkan rasa yang meluap dalam hati ini.

.

Respon yang kudapat sesuai dengan perkiraan. Dia sudah tidak peduli denganku. Sudah pasti, dengan perlakuanku sebelumnya itu tidak salah jika Kuchiki menganggap aku hanya berusaha mempermainkan perasaannya. Sesekali ia merespon perhatianku padanya, respon yang sangat biasa antara teman namun sudah bisa membuat hati ini senang luar biasa.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak itu semakin tipis, mungkin aku sendiri yang merasa begitu. Kuchiki terasa begitu dekat denganku. Aku mendapati hobinya yaitu membaca, ia berkata bahwa saat membaca ia seperti mengunjungi dunia lain. Dunia yang lebih indah dari dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang. Kuchiki juga pernah bercerita bahwa ia suka menggambarkan perasaannya diatas kertas. Dia berkata bahwa dengan menggambar dan memberi warna diatas lembaran itu juga memberi warna pada harinya.

.

Unik, itu yang muncul dalam pikiranku pertama kali. Keunikan yang menambah daya tarik dirinya, itu menurutku. Suatu waktu tanpa sengaja aku melihat isi buku catatan rahasianya. Gambar dua ekor kelinci chappy saling bergandengan menatap bulan. Dengan tulisan :

.

"kau genggam erat tanganku, meski hanya dalam angan".

.

Dengan egoisnya aku yakin bahwa yang ia maksud adalah diriku. Secara sepihak aku mulai merasa 'rasa' diantara kami saling menyahut. Tanpa aku sadari bibir ini tersenyum, hidup terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kami makin sering mengobrol, entah saling mencela maupun bicara serius.

.

Kuchiki yang sebelumnya jarang sekali berdandan mulai agak sering melakukannya. Dari pengamatanku dia mulai memperhatikan penampilannya. Menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benakku apakah dia melakukan itu demi aku? Lagi-lagi aku mulai besar kepala. Ditambah saat aku tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sahabatnya. Dengan jelas Kuchiki berkata bahwa saat ini hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang.

.

Pada lain waktu aku kembali menemukan buku hariannya. Secara lancangnya kubaca kata demi kata hingga sampai pada kalimat

.

"aku senang melihatmu tersenyum, tetapi aku lebih suka bila aku adalah alasannya".

.

Perlahan kututup buku itu. Apa yang kurasakan menjadi campur aduk. Kutinggalkan buku itu pada tempatnya semula. Berjalan perlahan menyusuri bangunan fakultas dengan memikirkan berbagai probabilitas makna dan tujuan kalimat itu.

.

Kebetulan, ya kebetulan kakiku membawaku kearah kerumunan orang. Mereka bersorak-sorak serempak, perlahan kuamati mereka adalah teman-teman Kuchiki. Sepertinya mereka sedang menyoraki seseorang yang ada di tengah kerumunan. Tidak butuh satu menit untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Sial, berulang kali aku meneriakkannya dalam hati. Kubenarkan letak kacamataku sambil terus berjalan santai. Penyakit besar kepala ini benar merugikanku. Seandainya aku tidak salah mengartikan perilaku serta catatan-catatannya mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Seandainya aku menyatakan perasaanku lebih dahulu dari Kurosaki, ini tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya... sudahlah, apa yang terjadi sudah terjadi, semua memang kesalahanku sendiri membuat jarak diantara kami dan juga menjadi pecundang yang penuh gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu. Terus berpikir 'seandainya' tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Menyalahkan keadaan juga hanya membuatku menjadi manusia lemah. Sekarang yang bisa dan harus kulakukan adalah menghapus Kuchiki dari ingatanku. Memang tidak mungkin tetapi saat ini hal itulah yang sangat ingin aku lakukan. Melemparnya jauh-jauh dari dalam pikiran dan hati.

.

Hidup tetap berjalan, tidak ada gunanya meratapi kegagalan. Setiap kegagalan adalah kesempatan untuk bertambah tangguh. Berulang kali kuulang kalimat ini dalam pikiran namun tetap saja terasa sakit sekali tiap menatap Kuchiki bersama Kurosaki. Aku ingin membencinya meski tidak mungkin.

.

END

Reader : curhat ya?

Author : ngawur ah, reviewnya aja deh, author tunggu lhoo…


End file.
